


【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第三章

by littleblacksnake



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 哨兵/向导, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake
Summary: 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302感谢阅读





	【帝二世/哨向】帝王回归 第三章

“您看，这已经是最优惠的价格了，我也是个可怜的买卖人，再低我就连孩子都养不起了。”戴着油腻围裙的肉贩子做出一脸愁苦。他原本摆摊的地方让一群卖春药的占了，他打不过只好多跑了两条街找个新的地方，没想到来了这么一个买主。

他对面那人，身高少说有两米，一头火红的头发和络腮大胡子，拳头握起来比别人的头还大，他已经把价钱压得比平时低了快三分之一（当然赚头还是很多的）但是对方还是很不满意的样子。“那可不行啊大兄弟，我的老板说了，15个莱克币买不到20公斤肉就要把我炒了，如果我丢了工作你的日子可能会更不好过。”大汉笑呵呵地威胁道。

小贩苦着脸，刚要说什么，忽然一声巨响从小巷里传来，伴随着一些不算太剧烈的爆炸声和稀稀拉拉的枪击声。他立刻熟练地把肉摊收成了一个封闭的铁盒子然后连滚带爬窝进了铁盒下面。很快小巷中的嘈杂越来越近，逐渐听得清脚步声和叫骂声。

“干他！干他娘的！”

“杀——”

“狗娘养的，你敢打老子的脸！”

“为了飞虎帮！”

斗殴，枪击，火拼，这些都是第十三星区尼瓦星的日常协奏曲。

红发的大汉连眉毛都没动一下，双手交叠在脑后倚在墙上看热闹，顺便思考他直接把面前装着肉和肉贩子的摊车直接推回餐厅的可行性。

他穿着巨大的白色T恤，即使是最大号的成衣在他身上也裹得紧紧的，把他浑身上下健硕的肌肉张扬地彰显出来，即便是热血上头的火拼团伙看见他也退避三舍，甚至没敢把战火引向他五十米以内。

“这届年轻人不行啊，这样怎么征服宇宙？”高大的男人选选看着那些刀光和火星，挠着下巴不太满意地自言自语。

差不多半个星时，战火就熄灭了，人都跑光了以后执法者才姗姗来迟，受伤的人被扔进治疗舱，痊愈后就得去蹲监狱。联合政府对尼瓦星的管理相当粗放，军队兼职了警察法官和税务，帮派只要不打进军队基地就不要妄想在斗殴结束之前看见军人的身影。

感谢小贩并没有在尼瓦星日常中磨练出过人的胆量，他因为吓破了胆最终答应了按照红发壮汉要求的价格完成了交易。“在这做生意只有这点胆识可不行。”他的顾客说。

“百花街那边从来不这样。”他擦着汗解释。

“但是那边有黑帮罩着，如果他们的小弟想做生意你们就得挪地方。”壮汉很懂行地说，“加油把老弟，只要你没被打死，早晚会习惯的。”说罢他拎着二十公斤鲜肉哼着歌惬意地离开了。

今天的肉不错，老板娘很高兴：“你也终于能买回来点像样的东西了。”

她对这个伙计非常满意，这让她一点也不后悔两个月前收留了这个来历不明的家伙，自从他杵在了店里，找茬闹事的人都少了很多。

“喂伊斯坎达尔，两瓶啤酒！”店里的客人见他回来毫不客气地使唤道。

“这边也要！”

“这里四瓶！”

“怎么了征服王，累的走不动了吗？还敢和我们喝一箱吗？”

“哈哈哈比尔你们上次八个人个人都没喝过他。”

“嘿征服王，干他，给他点颜色瞧瞧！”

“对！让他喝到尿裤子！”

大家因为他的名字调侃着，没有人想到过，面前的就是失踪了十年，早已被认定死亡的马其顿之王伊斯坎达尔本人。

“嘿！伊斯坎达尔，我说，你是个懦夫。”一个已经喝了不少的醉汉指着他说。

“哦？为什么？”红发男人不见愠色，反而认真求教。

“因为你竟然没有统治世界！你为什么没有？你和那个征服王究竟有什么区别？”那个人问。

“啊，真是个好问题，我被你问住了。”伊斯坎达尔哈哈大笑，“一定要说的话，大概是我没有一个当国王的父亲？”

周围又是一阵大笑。

“嘿你这样可真是太不尊重伟大的王了，你说的好像他不依靠他的老爹就没办法征服世界一样。”另一个人说。

“难道不是吗？”伊斯坎达尔说，“如果他没有了王子的身份也能成为王，那身为伊斯坎达尔的我又有什么不可以？”

“没错你也可以！来吧征服王，来征服世界吧！就从玛丽街区开始！”

“哈哈哈我刚才看见了，百花街和诺曼广场的两拨傻逼在打架，伊斯坎达尔就在旁边看着，他们连他的方圆百米都不敢踏足。嘿征服王，你能容忍这些怂蛋在你的地盘上撒野吗？干他丫的怎么样？”

“对！干他丫的！今天如果你能把我门都喝趴下我们就认你当老大！”

“来吧征服王！今天的酒桌就是你称霸世界的第一个战场！”

高大的饭馆伙计端起酒杯说：“把你们都喝趴下不成问题，但是男人在醉酒之前和上床之后的话都是放屁，明早你们一定都会把说过的话都忘了。”

“哈！你这么说我就不高兴了！”那个已经有点醉了的人拍着桌子说，“来我们立字据！”

“哦对！立字据！”众人起哄着，写了一张歪歪斜斜，涂涂改改，错字连篇的声明：

若玛丽小酒馆员工伊斯坎达（尔），可以把所有人渴（划掉）呵趴下，那么白（败）者全元都将成为伊斯坎达（尔）的部下，认伊斯坎达（尔）为老大。

下面签了二十几个名字。

伊斯坎达尔惊讶于他们的认真，但随即坦然受之，端起酒瓶和众人对吹起来。

没有人想到过未来尼瓦星区最大的帮派，始于一个小酒馆开玩笑一样的赌约，更没有人想到过，这张过家家一样甚至称不上一纸文书的字据，被首都星区放在博物馆里，作为征服王回归的标志。

——————————

“那么，就请二位好好休息，有什么要求都可以和修伊讲。再次恳请您原谅由我来接待您，特拉姆斯中将临时有重要的军务实在脱不开身，绝非有意怠慢您。”贡特林毕恭毕敬地说。

这几乎就要把“特拉姆斯对你有意见”几个字怼在人脸上的说辞没有在维尔维特少将耳朵里留下任何痕迹，他淡然道别，关门，然后瘫倒在沙发上。一整天的视察和参观让他的腿几乎失去知觉。

“师父，第十三星区，似乎并没有科莱恩议员说的那么糟糕。”格蕾一边泡红茶一边说。

“因为科莱恩根本就是在忽悠人。”少将努力坐起身子，以诲人不倦的姿态说：“第十三星区的三个宜居星中，汇轮特星和莫莫科齐星的驻军都是王的直属部下，他们对于处置新领土和从零开始设立政府机关有一套成熟的体系，所以说他们的治安乱到哪里去本来也不可信。但尼瓦星的驻军不是，因为它既不出产战略资源，也不占据军事要塞，所以在军部插手的时候上将也没有多做阻拦。”

“所以科莱恩议员只用尼瓦星举例子？”格蕾恍然大悟，“太狡猾了！”

年轻的少将被弟子的天真逗笑了，“这是阳谋，”他解释道，“如果我对三地情况一无所知，听了他的话非常担忧，就会实地考察，我对于首都局势的掌控力就会降低，等我看完发现有问题，而事实上他并没有说假话，尼瓦星确实深受帮派分立之苦，我们也没有什么好责怪的。”

格蕾瞪大眼睛：“您早就知道？那为什么……”

“为什么还来第十三星区吗？当然是因为这里是他的领土，而我是他的向导，有人妄图践踏他的功业，我无法作壁上观”维尔维特少将端起茶杯，却没有喝，“格蕾，你知道王为何四处征战吗？”

“诶？为了，为了世界和平？”她局促地说。

“你啊，”他无奈地笑笑，“他可不是那种仁慈的王者。他的目标自私又霸道，他只是因为想要不断地踏足未曾踏足的领域，看未曾看见过的风景，拥有不曾拥有的星域，直到生命或宇宙的尽头。所以事实上，在他死亡的那一刻起，他所征服的一切，星域，星球，土地，人民，政府，军队，这些都不再重要了。”

他说着，望着手中茶杯里砖红色的液体，像是倾诉，又像是自语：“但是不管是妄想也好，错觉也罢，我总是有种预感：王并没有离我而去，他还会回到我身边，像从前一样带领我走在战场铺就的路上，看最远的星星。”

“师父！”格蕾感到震撼，她的恩师实际上很少向她提及那位君王，她从很多人口中听说两个人曾经亲密的关系，或真或假无从得知，但少将对王的怀恋温柔又深情，是她从来没见过的形态。

“所以为了让他在回来时不会看到他国家变得乱七八糟，我们有硬骨头要啃了。”他又严肃起来。

“诶？”突然的转变让格蕾错愕。

“虽然有军部刻意挑拨的成分在，但不得不承认，王的部下们对我的态度大多不会太友好，尤其是第十三星区，他们亲历了那场令王行踪不明的战役，而无法否认我的实力不足对此负有重大的责任。所以格蕾，我们不管遭到怎样的冷遇都是正常的，你准备好了吗？”

他正经起来时确实颇有一位将军的威严，格蕾不禁点了点头。

“不可以哭哦。”他又说。

“我……我尽量！”

——————————

“建学校？”听完贡特林的汇报，特拉姆斯中将大跌眼镜，“不是说考察自治可行性吗？”

“这并不矛盾。”贡特林推了推眼镜，“身为王的向导，在确定立场之前总不能太大张旗鼓地把自治放在台面上说。他现在本职是教师，用发展教育做为幌子再正常不过。”

特拉姆斯没有否认，但是他心里总有些说不出的怪异。

“你明天尽量打听一下他想建什么样的学校。”中将吩咐道。他当然并不信任贡特林，但这个军部保守派安插的细作在他看来嫩得能泡水喝，绝对不会想到这样的信息有什么不能如实传达。

打发走了贡特林，他直接把通讯接到了首都星。

“拉斐尔，好久不见。上将最近好吗？”特拉姆斯开朗地和对面打招呼，对于王的部下，没有姓氏的上将只会用来称呼劳伦斯。

投影的金发军官对他的通信显然很意外：“特拉姆斯！哦，天呐！上将当然好，他最近也不总是在家里呆着了。经常会上街走走，我让他带几个人使唤他还不高兴。”

“那真是太好了。”特拉姆斯点头说，“不说闲话了，我想问问你，知不知道维尔维特少将来十三星区到底是来干什么的？”

“哦？他已经到了吗？我都不知道他什么时候走的。”拉斐尔皱起了眉，“他走之前应该是和上将见过面，上将一定知道。”

“但他一定不会告诉我们，妈的，老爷子一直都很维护这个向导。”中将不悦地说。

拉斐尔没有接话，他一直记得王离开那天上将对他说的话。

特拉姆斯并没有在意他的沉默，继续说：“拉斐尔，首都星对十三区自治到底是什么风向。”

“这非常复杂，一两句说不清楚，但你放心，有上将在，军部的立场不会动摇，王的领土不会在我们手中丢失。”拉斐尔坚定地回答。

——————————

尼瓦星玛丽街区的一个小饭馆的阁楼上酒气熏天，一个肌肉遒劲的男人坐在和他的体型完全不相称的小床旁边，低头看向自己的手掌。几个月前他被深埋在地下且即将耗尽能量的救生舱强行唤醒，通过AI最后的提示得知他已经昏睡了十年。

紧急救生舱续航极长，但医疗效果相当粗浅，醒来的伊斯坎达尔精神屏障严重受创，无法凝聚精神体，生物电发生改变，无法通过认证开启终端，这意味着他无法向任何人证明自己的身份。更令他无法接受的是，他甚至连与向导的专属链接都被切断。

想到他的向导，他胸口发闷，那是一个被他拐上贼船的小家伙，明明孱弱又胆小，经常被战斗模拟系统中的场景吓得哇哇大哭，最后还是毅然决然跟他一起上了战场。失去了哨兵，他过的会好吗？

他仿佛看见那个小矮子扁着嘴哭泣的样子，这可不好，让臣子受委屈，可是王的过失。

“韦伯……”

别哭，别怕，我会回来接你。我们说好的，要一起赢得战争，然后享受凯旋后盛大的初夜，你的王从不失信于人。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文在简书，因为各种原因而无法上传简书的会放在ao3。  
https://www.jianshu.com/nb/39001302  
感谢阅读


End file.
